Bridge of a philosopher and his dude
by melody-of-rain
Summary: Axel loses himself in thoughts when musing about the greater issues of being a Nobody and Organization Member. Demyx doesn't get half of it. AxelDemyx Friendship. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: We, Knuuwlbroetchen & Just-my-delusion (aka -points at author name-), do not own Kingdom Hearts. Never did, never will. Not even in the far, _far _away future. It all belongs to Square Enix.

Except for the Fic's storyline, for that belongs entirely to us.

* * *

Bridge of a philosopher (and his dude)

* * *

Demyx entered their world. _Their _world, because Axel and he had once discovered it together (by accident, actually). The lands there were beautiful, the sky clear of any clouds, birds or other disturbing traces - and it also was so quiet, too quiet one would think. The reason for this almost alarmingly state of peace was simple and nothing to overlook: There wasn't any living creature - neither humans nor beasts. It was doubtful if there either did heartless rage a long time ago or if there was nothing ever living in the first place.Nonetheless, both of them often came here, mostly in each others company - today, though, The Flurry of Dancing Flames was alone... until that very moment. 

The blond musician knew exactly which route he had to take to get to Number VIII. He simply followed the pavement until he saw a bridge with beautifully engraved railings. There stood a wooden bench on which, like Demyx expected, sat Axel. Usually, Axel hated the bridge, with the narrow river running calmly underneath, since he had always made it a mission to avoid great amounts of water. Thanks to Number IX, though, he kind of got used to it. Sure, he still did his best to avoid direct contact with the pure fluid, but he once admit - to Demyx' and his own surprise - the constant and soft sound of the river running to be very comfortable at times.

Without any greeting words or motions, the blond lay down on the bench lazily, head embedded upon the other man's lanky legs. Both men had their eyes closed, but while one relished in the faint noises of his surroundings, the other lost himself in his thoughts. Demyx had learned fast not to interrupt the inner mind processes of Number XIII with questions, since the redhead wouldn't care to tell him, anyway. If he should feel the need to share his mind, he would go for it - like now.  
"Trust and mistrust... Amazing how similar these two words actually are, don't you think?" Axel's voice was soft, but sincere.

Demyx blinked his eyes open a few times and shifted his gaze to Axel's calm face and still closed eyes. He wasn't prepared for philosophical conversations. At all.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Axel's eyes opened as well, but they refused to search the blue ones of the other man's on his lap.

"Can you completely trust yourself?"  
Demyx shrugged, not knowing what to actually say to this.  
"Is it really that important to trust oneself? I mean, I will hardly betray myself," he said, stultifying the whole thing in the end, because he, not for the first time, didn't get the point in the redhead's jabbering. Said redhead still avoided the other man's eyes and locked his gaze instead with an imagined point somewhere along the horizon.  
"Isn't that what Nobodies do all the time? Deceiving oneself, beguiling, betraying..." His voice was still soft, but his last words sounded bitter nonetheless as he trailed off.

And slowly the blond musician understood what his friend was trying to say. It wasn't rare for the Flurry of Dancing Flames to address the greater issues of the Nobodies and the whole Organization in itself. Sure, Demyx had an opinion on the whole thing as well, he even dared to think Axel's point of view to be very similar to his own, though, for the most time, he didn't get half of what the other man said. Again, he wasn't nearly as philosophical. Also, he wasn't very good with words to begin with.  
"Yeah, sorta. But these things are like that, 'cause they're, like... like _that_." At this, Axel finally looked at him, albeit sceptically, one brow raised high in silent question.  
"Are you gonna tell me those things can't be changed?"  
"Yay, you got me right!" Demyx cheered.  
"That should scare me..." Axel muttered and heaved a sigh.

"You know, you ponder too much and too hard," Demyx commented, and this time he was the one who avoided eye contact when shifting his gaze to the sky above.  
The other man grinned cheekily, "One of us has to think, and since you do anything but think, I have to do all the thinking twice as hard."  
The blonds nearly jumped off the other man's lap, instead, though, he just stared irritated at the other, "_Excuse _me, but I _do _think!"  
The counter came unexpectedly fast, "To think out songs doesn't apply."  
Now throughout insulted, the musician punched the side of the taller man, "_Axeeeel!_"

A dry laugh was heard from Axel, "Just why did I even tried to talk to you about it?" Sitting up, Demyx huffed and cocked his head.  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" The redhead stood up and took a few steps away from the bench to the railing and rested his arms upon it.  
"It means, I should have known from the start that we're never thinking the same. Not even _close_."

An uneasy silence developed itself between both Nobodies, while the blond of the two stared a burning hole into the redhead's back, figuratively speaking. After a while, Demyx broke the silence.  
"Is this... wrong? I mean, aren't it all the different ways of thinking which make us, like, individual?" The redhead turned his head slightly to give the other a look and Demyx could see the rising of the corner of Axel's mouth. The latter turned away again, amused.  
"Heh, never thought a big word like '_individual_' even existed in your vocabulary." Demyx huffed and puffed his cheeks up before letting all the air out in one noisy breath.  
"You know what I mean! See, let's take the Dusks: They're Nobodies, too, but they look all the same and they aren't able to form a view on anything on their own. They just follow orders, nothing more - and there's the difference between us and them. Each of us thinks different about things and deals with situations in a different way - well, unless Xemnas will order us to anything, that is," for a second he expected Axel to turn around and give him an angry look, but the redhead made no move, "But, you see, what I mean is we have our own will and that makes us each kinda, like, unicums, even though incompleted ones." That last part was spoken quieter than the rest before and the redheaded man stood motionlessly, still.  
It seems as if he seriously considered what he had heard.

It took awhile till the conversation was resumed again, this time Axel started.  
"Incomplete unicums, huh? Well, better than any of many." The musician perked up his ears - did Axel really try to be optimistic? A smile, more honest than most people with a heart could muster, graced Demyx' lips. He stood up off the bench, took a few steps to reach the other man - still with his back turned to the blond - and wrapped his arms elusively around Axel's slim waist. Said redhead let it slide without making a comment. He was already used to the openly shown affections of the shorter blond - even the physical ones. He felt the musician happily bury his face in his long red hair and mess it up with his nose.

"Let's go." With that said, Axel wiggled himself out of the embrace and opened a black portal.  
Demyx eyed him questioningly, "Sometimes I really wonder about you."  
Axel just smirked, "Just 'cause I think different than you?"  
Showing a fake pout, the musician linked arms with the other man, "It was _you_who said it was wrong!" The redhead moved his hand up to Demyx' head, tousled the blond mullet and moved - arms still linked with one another - to the portal.  
"Whatever," he said under his breath when he shrugged Demyx' arm off before disappearing in the darkness within the portal.  
"Hey," Demyx exclaimed, "if you were wrong at least admit it! Axel! _Axel!_ Axel? Hey, _wait up!_"  
Running, the blond musician followed the redhead, disappearing into the darkness as well.

* * *

End

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Now you have the one-and-only chance to make us happy writers and tell us what you think, so we can improve our skills!


End file.
